Karis Decision
by The Great Saiyan Man
Summary: Kari keeps thinking about Davis but she loves TK warning dakari/takari though it ends takari ^_^ ^_^ ^_^
1. Kari's decision

Kari's Desicion  
  
I am taking a break from my Prunks Saga cos there are not enought reviews. I will start it again when i have 5 thank you.  
(depending on my reviews, i might do more chapters.)plz reply i came up with this in a dream ^_^  
I DONT OWN DIGIMON GET OF MY FREAKING BACK ABOUT IT!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari was home alone because her mom had to go to a business meeting. Tai was doing a "sleepover" with Sora. Kari figured they wouldn't get much sleeping done. Well, Kari's mom wanted her to do a few chores. Such as, clean the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and her room(Kari's). In the middle of cleaning the dining room, she sat down. She was thinking about how much she loves Takeru,(only she calls him his whole name and vice versa)and how much he loves her. They were going out. When she snapped out of it. She saw one word she wrote on the table. DAVIS??!!(dont worry starts as a takaris, switches to dakari, and ends as takari) "What the fuck did I write Davis's name for. Well, good thing its not scratched in. I think I'll wash it up now." With that she went and wiped it up with a kitchen rag. Then, when cleaning the kitchen, she started to sing hers and TK's song. Whenever the song said baby, they would change it to Takeru, or in TK's case, Hikari. Half way through the song. "And when I dream, I dream about you Davis." "DAVIS??!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! DAVIS GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU IN THERE, I LOVE TK, NOT YOU!" But another part of her head said different. "If you love TK so much, why do you keep thinking about Davis." It was more of a statement then a question. 'That's it, I'm going to see TK right now.' Kari thought.  
Over at TK's house Kari was talking to him. "Takeru, there is a problem." "What is it Hikari? You can tell me anything." "Well, I've been thinking of Davis a lot tonight..." TK hushed her. "Kari." he said, as if they were just friends again. He would always use her full name when going out. "Go with him, you love him. Deep down you know it's right. I love you, but if you were not happy because you didn't wanna hurt me, and wanted to go with someone else, I wouldn't stop you. I would actually inforce it. Just to see you happy." He said this with a fake grin on his face. With that, he kissed her, not a I love you kiss. But a thanks for being with me, I hope you're happy kiss. Outside TK was a normal guy, talking as if nothing was wrong. But inside was a storming rage. He loved Kari so much it hur him when she wasn't there. So it hurt him to say that. But he knew if Kari was happy, he would be happy. Kari kissed him saying thanks for being so understanding. But TK wasn't. He felt like killing Davis. But he knew he was the only one who could make her truly happy. So, he let him live. When she left, he went running into his room. When he got in bed, he was crying heart his eyes out. "Squirt, are you ok." "Yea, just leave me alone." "Squirt, come on you can talk to me." "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE." Then Matt heard the sobs. He walked in slowly, so no shoes will be flying at him. "TK, what's wrong?" "Nothing Matt, ok?" "No, there is something, and I won't leave you untill you tell me why." After a few minutes. "Kari, I let Kari go to him." He said him with a snarl. Matt was just puzzled. "Huh?" TK filled him in the whole story. "That's a real man of you TK. I wouldn't be able to do that." "Yea, well, I still lost her," he said in sobs.  
The next day at school, TK saw Davis ask Kari out for about the ten-billionth time. Unluckily, TK was close enought to hear. "So, Kari, will you go out with me." Kari kissed him on the lips. TK just felt like crying, but he knew she was happy, so he didn't. When the kiss broke Davis said,"So, is that a yea?"(an:ok im puking right now. damn theses suck dakaris whats wrong with me) They walked away hand in hand. 'That's just not the same as kissing TK. Do I really love Davis. Man, I will stick with him for a few more weeks well I figure this out.' Kari thought. 'Well, looks like she's happy.' thought TK. 'HAHA. I finally got Kari. I'm the luckiest guy in the school. What about TV though, weren't they going out.' Davis thought.(although i dont think thats the right word to use.) "Kari, weren't you and TC going out?" "First, its TK, second yea but we broke up. He let me go because he could tell I wasn't happy." TK came up to them. "Kari, can I speak with you?" She looked at Davis, who, finally liked TK for letting him get her, shook his head. "Kari, are you happy?" "Yes, I am." With that she hugged him. She walked up to Davis and they walked away. At lunch about 3 days later, Kari was going to sit with TK because Davis wasn't there. When she got there, she saw a cheerleader with TK. The first thing she thought was, good, TK has a new girlfriend. Then she heard what was going on. "TK, will you go out with me." she said. "Sorry Tanya, but my heart belongs to one." Then Tanya left and Kari broke down in tears and started to think while walking away. 'OK. TK wouldn't go out with the hottest girl in the school for me. Would Davis do that. No, even when we have been going out he's been flirting with others. TK could have the most popular if he wants, but he chooses me. Would Davis? No.' She found Davis sitting on a bench. "Davis?" "Yea Kari what is it?" He put his arm around her. TK saw this, faked a smile, and continued walking. But Kari could see the pain in his eyes. "I still love TK."(see, now what did i tell you.) "Yea, ok. But I thought you loved me." "I did to, but I don't. Bye Davis." She ran to TK. "TAKERU! WAIT UP." TK stopped dead in his tracks. Ever since they broke up it was TK. "Takeru, I still love you. I don't know why I was thinking of Davis, but it's you I've loved the whole time. I knew since Tanya asked you out. Will you please go out with me again?" TK kissed Kari. After about 5 minutes of nothing but kissing. "How was that for an answer?" "Just perfect." Then they kissed some more.  
  
OK I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT I NEED 5 REVIEWS NO 5 NO NEXT CHAPTER ITS A FAIR DEAL C Y A.  



	2. Anniversary

Aniversary  
note: a good part of this story is gonna be a flash back  
  
"Hey Takeru," came a girls voice the blonde hair boy couldn't mistake. "Hikari!" he practically yellped. "What are you doing here?" he said. He barley got the present back in his pocket. "Oh here. I don't know, but I usaually go to school here." "Oh yea. He he. Anyways, do you know what today is?" "Ummm... no I don't. What is it?" She knew perfectly well what day it was, but she wasn't gonna let TK know. "I will tell you after school I guess," he said a little disapointed. They had 5 of the 7 classes together. They went to their first class. Science. They would have loved this class, except for Davis always had to sit by them. "Hey TC. Hey Kari." "Damn Davis, if I put a sign on my back, will you get my name right." "Wha.. who..," he said, still remembering the time 2 years back when he got to go out with Kari. The most glorious 3 days of his life.(pathetic huh) They always loved the next class. Geometry. Not only did they both have a skill in math, but, best of all, no Davis. They went through their classes, not a single problem came up. Well, unless you count Kari beating the shit out of Davis for hitting on her. Everybody just laughed at Davis. Think Davis cared. Nope. He'll just try again tomorrow(dumbass). TK walked Kari home and when she got there, he told her. "What is today?" she asked even though she knew the answer. "Well, it's the date of the first time we went out." "Oh, I thought it was something special." Kari played. Then he handed her a present. When she opened it she basically yelped. "Takeru... I love it." "Yea, I saw it in a window and thought she has to have this. Been saving up for years." "Now its your turn." She handed him a fairly good size gift.(i know not a aniversary gift, but, you'll see.) "This better not be one of those gifts that are boxes within boxes." "Damn, you figured it out. Just open it hottie." When he opened it, he saw a basketball. But it wasn't the basketball that got his attention. It was what was on it. It had autographs of his favorite basketball team. The whole team. The L.A. Lakers. And one he could not believe his eyes. He wasn't on the L.A. Lakers, but the best player. Michel Jordan. "How did you get this?" "Well, you know the time when Tai took me to see a Lakers game." "Yea." "Well, we got the ball and asked them to sign it. Then we realized that Jordan was sitting right in front of us. So we asked for his autograph. Then we got the Laker. I was saving it for something like this. That's why I never told you about it." "Do you remember when we first started going out. Tai almost killed me." "Really."  
~Flashback~  
Kari and TK were playing Super Smash Brothers. TK sucked at it and he knew it. Then the phone rang and Kari went to pick it up. Her boyfriend called. They talked for a while well TK was choosing his fighter. "Hmmm... I choose you Pikachu."(my fav character is link personally) Then Kari came back in a cheerfull voice. "So, do I have to kick you ass again Tekuru?" At first she usually did this because she knew it gets on his nerves. "What??!! A petty Pikachu. Feel the wrath of Link. Muwhahahahahaha." TK just stared at her. He looked kind of scared. "OK, who are you and what did you do with Kari." "Sorry bout that." "OK Kari, that's it, whats wrong?" "Nothing, why do you think something is wrong?" "Well, first I'll say that your eyes are red like you were crying. Plus, you never choose Link when I'm Pikachu 'cos I always kick you ass." Then she broke into tears. "Kari, what happened?" "David(not davis that little person who cant get 2 fucking letters right) broke up with me. We were talking on the phone, and before I could say bye he went all 'Kari, I think we should break up.' Then I was like 'why' and he was like 'cos I could get way hotter girls then you.' Then I just slammed the phone down, took a few minutes to breathe, and came back in." This whole time TK was staring into her eyes. After a few minutes, he noticed what he was doing and turned back to the game blushing. "TK, do you love me." "What kind of question is that? You're my best friend." "No, I mean more than a friend." He just stared at the ground. When Kari seemed a little disapointed, he said, "Kari, I've been wanting to do this since I moved back here." The he kissed her. She kissed back. They were there for a few minutes, but what seemed like an eternity. Then Tai came in. "I'LL KILL YOU TK!!!" "AAHH!! Sorry man, chill out." Then he ran out of the room and out of the house and just kept running. Tai chased him for a bit. Then he came home. "What in the world were you doing?" "Uhh... I fell and his lips caught me?" Tai just stared for a minute. Then he burst into laughter. "Geez, that kid needs to calm down. He should know I wouldn't kill him. Mabey hurt him a little, but not kill." "Yea, I'm going to call him and tell him everything is OK." About ten minutes later, TK came back. "Yea Tai, just give me a heart attack." Tai was rolling on the floor. "Anyways," Kari said,"Were gonna go play more games." About ten minutes later, Tai decided it was to quiet and peeked at Kari and TK. They were kissing. He just closed the door and laughed to himself. 'Those two, too much like Matt and me for their own good.  
~End Flashback~  
"I still wanna get Tai back for that." "I got an idea." "How???" Then she whispered in his ear. "Ohhhh... that is to mean. Let's do it."  
  
What will they do. Well you wont know till next chapter will you. 


	3. The prank

The Prank  
  
I'm sorry folks but ive been grounded from the computer forever and i still am. No, im not sneaking on. I finally got it to my parents that i have fans waiting for this story to end so I can get on to write now ^_^. Damn them for grounding me in the first place though _. Ok enjoy my loyal fans. ALSO, I KNOW NOBODY HAS AN IDEA OF A STORY IM GOING TO WRITE SO GUESS WHAT. ITS GONNA B SUPRISE. LET ME SAY THIS, FOR THOSE WHO LIKE MORTAL KOMBAT(COPYRIGHT ON IDEA ^_^), YOUR GOING TO LOVE A STORY I WRITE SOON. ALSO, I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF U WANT ME TO WRITE THE SEQUAL TO RETURN TO THE DIGIWORLD _. I THINK THIS ONE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE ^_^  
  
"Kari, that is to mean. Were going to need Sora in on this though. So, obviously my answer is... LETS DO IT." The next day after school, Kari and TK went to Sora and her mothers shop to tell her. "Obviously. I've been wanting to get him back since last April Fools day." "OK," TK said. "Today is December 20, we start tomorrow, and we run it till April Fools day." The next day Kari, Sora, and TK were at Kari's and Tai's house. Sora went over to spend the day with Tai supposedly. Sora and Tai were in Tai's room. Sora went out to get a drink of water. Then Tai heard Kari crying. Tai ran out to see Sora and TK making out. 'Man, I didn't know you made out under the mislte toe,' thought Tai. He then looked up and saw there was no mistle toe. I'LL KILL YOU TK!!!! TWO REASONS. MAKING OUT WITH MY GIRL AND MAKING MY SISTER CRY!!!!!." Sora just got in the way. "No you don't Tai. You are so blind you know. I mean, this has been happening since last July." "WHAT??!!" yelled Kari. "TK, HOW COULD YOU." "Sorry Kari, but..." Davis walked in. "Hey, that rhymed." Tai just knocked him out cold. "Anyways, sorry Kari, but we've been together long enough. I mean 2 years, plus about the year before you went out with Davis. Time for me to move on." "YOU ARE WORSE THE DAVID(the one from chapter 2). I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU. ALL I KNOW IS I SPENT A LOT OF MY TIME ON A BITCH!!!" "DON'T TALK TO MY MAN THAT WAY YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Sora retaliated. "SORA, DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER THAT AGAIN." "TAI, SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE, ALL YOU EVER DO IS BOSS PEOPLE AROUND." TK yelled. "TK, SHUT UP. ALL YOU EVER DID WAS WHINE AND YOUR LUCKY I DON'T BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" "JUST TRY IT." Then they got in a fight. The outcome was Sora breaking them up. Then Sora and TK walked out of the apartment kissing. Kari ran out steamed. She ran into the park. Before she left, "Tai, I want to be alone for a while, please don't follow me." "OK Kari." She ran to a park bench where she met up with TK and Sora. "So, how did it go?" TK asked. "Great, doesn't suspect a thing. You guys were good." "You too Kari." TK said right before a kiss. Then Sora spoke up. "Don't you think this is a little to mean." "No, not really." TK said. "OK guys, this is only stage one. About one month from now, we let Tai have it." Kari said. "OK everyone, get a good nights rest. It becomes fun tomorrow." TK said. When Kari got home, she pretended to still be crying. She went to bed right away telling Tai not to bother her. TK was in a pretty good mood. He was getting Tai back, and Tai was actually buying it. Sora had only one thought on her mind. 'If only he was older.'(no she doenst break them up. i already have something like that in my mind working right now. there is ur forcast for what happens.now were jumping ahead one month.) Kari was still pretending to cry. On Janurary 20th, TK and Sora told them something. "As soon as TK is out of highschool, we're getting married." Sora announced. Kari balled, Tai felt like knocking TK out, and the rest were suprised. They had no idea what was going on. All they knew was what Tai knew. No idea it was a prank. Matt walked up and smacked TK in the back of the head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing. Everybody thought you loved Kari." TK, still keeping it secret, "Yea, well everyone thought wrong." When Matt and TK got home, Matt sat him down. "OK TK, what's this all about?" "OK Matt, promise not to tell anyone?" "Yea," he said this hesitantly. "OK, we are playing a prank on Tai. We are pretending all this. It isn't real. Me and Kari are still going out. But now I got an idea. Do this for me. Call Kari and tell her to meet you in the park." "What??!! Why?" "Because, I know you want revenge on Tai also, and I got an idea that would kill him." "OK!!" Half an hour later, Kari, Sora, Matt, and TK were in the park. "OK all here is the idea, we let Matt in as Kari's new boyfriend." Everyone thought this over very carefully, for about half a second. "Yea!!!" Everyone was cheering. Kari came home in a good mood. "Why you in such a good mood Kari?" Tai asked. "YAMATO ASKED ME OUT!!" she basically screeched. "WHAT??!! LET ME AT HIM!!" "Don't you dare Tai." One month later, samething happened. Kari and Matt were "fiances". On April Fools day, they were scheduled to get married. They claimed they couldn't wait that long. When Tai was all dressed up all four of them came in. "Tai?" Sora said. "What Sora?" he said quite mean. "Well, we got something to tell you." "Yea, what is it?" "APRIL FOOLS!!!" They all yelled. Tai felt particualarly annoyed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN APRIL FOOLS." "Well, you played pranks on all of us, and we just felt like getting you back. "THANK GOD!" Tai yelled, then started kissing Sora. TK and Kari did the same. As for Matt, he went and asked Mimi out. She said yes.  
  
OK folks just another chapter. The next part is when it gets good. ^_^  
  
  



	4. The Breakup

The Breakup  
  
this is the next chapter if i get enough reviews my story should b done by the end of this week ^_^ but i need the reviews no reviews no story u guys are lucky cos im doing this on no reviews from last chapter . damnit im getting sick of having plenty of reviews for first chapters but none for 2 on so here it goes  
  
The April Fools joke was over. Tai had a good laugh from. He liked it so much he felt like beating everybodies head in. But overall, everybody had a good time. It was three weeks after when it happend. TK was over at Kari's and they were watching movies.(Tai was there to watch them) At the end of Mortal Combat(no this isnt the story i mentiond earlier) TK told Kari he had to go. He was trying to figure out how to tell Kari about something his mom told him earlier. 'Man, how will I tell her I have to move to America?' He went home to think about it. Half way home he heard Tanya yell.(she's back) "Hey, TK, wait up!!" "Whats up Tanya?" "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend." 'Geeze, just like Davis, they have someone, and they still ask. Damn.' "Uh... I'm with Kari actually Tanya. I'm sorry but..." Then Tanya saw Kari behind TK and kissed him on the lips. TK broke away instantly. Then he heard a sob. He turned around to see Kari running away. "DAMN YOU TANYA!!" he yelled chasing Kari. He would try to convince her he didn't want that to happen, but the damage was done. "Kari, listen, I..." "TK. Shut up. I got it when it was an April Fools joke, but that's over now. Why? If you don't wanna see me anymore why didn't you just tell me?" "Kari, I didn't want that to happen." "That's not what it looked like TK. How could you do this to me?" "Kari, I didn't want this to happen. Aren't you listening. She took me totally by suprise. We were talking and she asked me out. I said no because I'm with you. Then I guess she saw you and kissed me so we would break up. I didn't want that to happen Kari. You got to beleive me. Look at all we've been through together. From the digiworld to now. Have I ever done anything to hurt you?" "TK, shut up. I don't want to see you anymore," she said walked off crying. "Kari, please. You got to beleave me." "SHUT UP TK. I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN." 'Kari, you don't know how much truth your talking about,' TK thought. "Kari, you won't." Then she stopped and turned around. "GOOD!" "No Kari, my mom is making us move to America." "What?" she asked totally shocked and forgetting her anger. Then she got it back. "Good, I never have to see you again." "Kari please, why won't you listen to me." "OK, let's see why. First, you kissed another girl. Second, well one is all but thats enough." "Kari, why aren't you listening. SHE kissed ME. Go ask her for proof if you want to." "Fine, let's go." About five minutes later they found her. "Tanya, what happend?" Kari demanded. "Well, I came over to talk, and all of a sudden, he kissed me." Kari just ran off. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK US UP." "Yes." Came Davis's voice from behind some bushes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE??" "Well, we came up with a plan to split you up, looks like its working to TB." "THATS IT. DAVIS, I HAVEN'T LIKED YOU SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU. BUT NOW I'M PIST AT YOU." TK yelled at the top of his lungs, punching Davis in the face. Davis just fell over crying. (what a little puss) "TANYA, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" "Because, if I can't have you, no one can." "You know what both of you? Fuck off," he said running of to Kari's. When he got there Tai was ready to kill him. "TK, get out of here before I do something I'm not going to regret." "Please Tai, you got to beleave me." Tai saw the pleading look in TK's eyes. "OK, listen tell me what happend, I will tell Kari, she probably doesn't want to see you right now." "OK. Thanks Tai, I'm going to miss you guys." "What do you mean?" "I'm moving to America in three weeks." TK went home and got a phone call from Tai. "Sorry man, doesn't want to hear it." "OK. Thanks anyways Tai." 'Well Kari, I'm going to miss you."   



	5. TK moves to America

TK Moves to America  
  
Hey, i think this chap will work out well sorry if its not long me in a little hurry  
  
TK and his mom were packing there things in a taxi to move to America. But all TK could do was think about Kari. 'She won't even let me say buy to her. Oh well, I guess it worked out for the best.' They were finishing packing when the whole group showed up. TK was glad he could say bye, but when he didn't see Kari, his heart dropped. "Don't worry man," Tai was saying, "she'll show up. Oh, you might as well tell her you did kiss Tanya, cos, well, men rule the world, but women rule men. They are right no matter what." "Damn straight." Sora said. "Yea, well, how am I going to tel her?" TK said, on the verge of crying. "It's ok, just, send her a letter once you're in America." "I guess, but it just won't be the same. I won't ever get to hear your voices again." "You can always call squirt." Matt said. "That's one hell of a phone bill though Matt." TK said. "Oh well, I'm sure Dad wont mind." "Yea, but Mom will." "Whatever, anyways, you can come through the digiworld. Hey, we will see you off to the plane, ok?" "Yea, that would be great." In about three hours, TK would never see his friends again. He kept thinking of one thing the whole plane trip. 'Kari, I miss you. I can't go a day without seeing you. My mom is gonna put me through torture without even knowing it.' Then he started to cry. "Honey, are you ok?" came Nancy's voice. "Yea mom, I'm just going to miss my friends." "I'm sorry honey, I know your gonna miss Kari, but I got a much better job in America." "It's ok Mom. I'm going to take a nap." "OK honey."  
~Dream Sequence~  
TK was just a little boy again. Eight years old. He was running with his best friend Kari. At this time, they were to young to be interested with each other that way. Kari and TK were playing tag when Kari fell in the lake. TK didn't even think, he just jumped in and brought her out. Then she said something that didn't really mean anything back then in a carefree world of eight year olds. "TK," she said, "no matter what you do, I will always forgive you.  
~End Dream Sequence~  
TK woke with a start. Then he thought about the dream. He remembered that day as if it was just the day before. Then he got an idea. He will need to work on it as soon as he gets to his American house. A few hours later, he was unpacking, looking for a tape recorder. He found a blank tape, but he couldn't find the tape recorder. "Damnit, where is it." Just then his mom came in. "What are you looking for sweetie?" "My tape recorder." "Oh, thats in with the music stuff." "Oh, ok." He jumped out and ran to get it. When he found it he put the tape in and played it.  
"Hey Kar, it's 5:00 in American time. Just wondering how its going. I miss you and I wanted your forgiveness and will do anything for it. I wrote this song on the plane.  
Mmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow   
Hold me now, don't bother   
If every minute it makes me weaker   
You can save me from the man that I've become   
Oh yeah Looking back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone   
Play my part   
Kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
Sadness is beautiful   
Loneliness is tragical   
So help me,   
I can't win this war, oh no   
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker   
You can save me from the man that I've become   
Looking back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone  
Play my part  
Kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart I'm here with me confession  
Got nothin' to hide no more I don't know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart I was lookin' back  
On things I've done I never wanna play the same old part   
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
Looking back on the things I've done   
I was tryin' to please someone   
Play my part   
Kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
Well Kari, I hope you can forgive me. Untill next time, your my one love, and I hope to get down there sometime. Bye.  



	6. Hope and Light reunitied

Hope and Light Restored  
  
OK, I'm hoping this is my last chapter if you want more all I need is some, oh I don't know, reviews. Since chapter 3 I've had no reviews and that's realing starting to piss me off. Thank you for your time on reading this. OK, I know no one is reading this, that you are reading the story, but for those who did read this, reply saying you did, and I will put you in a story. Thank you.   
  
TK sent off the tape about 3 weeks before. He went and met the others in the digiworld 2 times. Kari did not show on either of them. He kept asking Tai if any packages from him have been recieved. Tai said yea, but Kari didn't even open it. She sent it back. TK was a little dissapointed. "Tai," TK said, "Tell Kari that if she doesn't want to see me anymore, OK, I will leave her alone. Tell me the next time I'm here, her responce." It's been months since then. Tai just said that she wouldn't answer, that she was thinking about it.  
~Flash Back~  
It was TK's first time meeting Kari.(im not sure exactly how it went, so im making this up.) "Hi, what's your name?" asked a girl with chestnut hair. "Aren't you my brothers friends little sister?" said the blond hair boy. "Yup. They came to the park, and my mommy and daddy aren't home, so I had to come. I would rather watch TV though." "Same here. My name is TK, but all my close friends call me TK, you can call me Takeru if you want even though I don't like it." "OK, but I will call you TK. My name is Kari, but only my best friends call me my proper name." "What's that?" "Hikari." "Do you mind if I call you that Kari?" said TK, with the innocence of an eight year old. "Sure, wanna go play on the swings?" "YEA!" TK said with enthusiasm. "I'll push you, OK?" TK asked. "OK." After about 5 minutes of them swinging, Kari asked TK a question. "TK, what's a boyfriend?" "It's a friend that a girl has that's a boy." "Oh, OK." "Why do you want to know." "I hear Tai talking about being one all the time." "Oh ok." Just then, Matt called TK, they were going home.(in my story, the parents haven't divorced yet.) "Hey squirt, tell your girlfriend you got to go." "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." "But you're my boyfriend." "No, he means it as going out and kissing." "Ewwwwwww." "Yup. Well, c ya Kari." "Bye." "Will you be here tomorrow?" "Yea, I'll get Tai to take me. See you tomorrow." "Bye." TK ran up to Matt trying to tackle him. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kari heard TK yell. Kari laughed. "TK, we can stay a bit longer if you want to talk to you girlfriend." Matt said. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, BUT, OK LETS STAY." He ran up to Kari. "Wanna go on the slide?" "Yup." Matt was talking to Tai. "So, how long 'till they start going out." "Well, when they want to, I give 'em six years, when they are going to, never, otherwise your going to have a dead brother." They both just laughed. This was the beggining of TK's and Kari's friendship.  
~End flash back~  
Over the next few months, TK went to the digiworld atleast 3 times a week. He spent time in all his favorite place. Primary Village. He just loved to see the baby digimon. Patamon would come to. Every once and a while, they would leave the digiworld and go to Matt's. At the end of December, Nancy told TK that he had a early Christmas present for him, and that he would get it on the 23rd. TK couldn't wait. He spent most of his Christmas vacation in his room, looking at pictures of Kari and remembering what it was like to kiss her. He missed her so much. There was at least 15 girls that asked him out on his first week in America. TK turned them all down. On the 23rd, he was suprised at what his gift was(im not telling yet.) It made him feel so much better. One, he had a bad day at home because his favorite nintendo game broke. Two, his basketball team lost the championship(yes, during christmas vacation, plus he had holiday homework). And three, he had lots of homework. His mom said she was going to the store so she could pick up his gift. About an hour later she came back with it. "WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT?!" he asked in one breath. It's out in the car. Go get it." When he walked out to the car, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kari, is that you?" he asked, seeing Kari in the car. "Yup!" "What are you doing here??" "I talked my parents into being an exchange student. I asked Tai to tell you I didn't open it. Very nice song. Thank you." Then she ran up and gave TK a kiss. "Do you know what the best part of this is Kari, besides you being here?" "What?" "No Davis here to try and break us up." "Speaking of which, I beat the shit out of him about a weak ago." "Why?" "After he figured out you were going to America, he told me the whole story. I think he was scared to though 'cos he only told me last week. I'm very sorry I didn't beleave you Takeru." "It's ok. I wouldn't be able to survive without you. Thank you for coming." "No problem." "So, where you staying at Kari?" "Silly, I'm staying here." "Thank God. This is the best gift I could have asked for. Lets go inside and warm up now." Nancy was watching the whole thing. "Kari, guess what." "What?" "Two things. I bought you a gift to send, but you can have it on Christmas now. But the big thing is that Mimi only lives about 5 minutes walking distance." "YES, SHOPPING PARTNER!!" Kari yelled.   
This turned out to be the best christmas ever for TK and Kari.  
  
  
The end hope u guys like it review if you want more.  
  



End file.
